Change
by hpfanfanatic321
Summary: "Yes, I was a billionaire, was one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the wizarding world, had millions of girls swooning over me by day, had three close friends to truly rely on, and not to mention, I was a bloody Malfoy for crying out loud, but I never seemed to really get that 'wow' factor in my life." Draco Malfoy wanted a change. The good kind of change. R&R! Thanks!
1. Settling In

**Hello All! (or the four people that read this :P) This is my first DHr story so PLEASE bear with me. I'm still getting used to this. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R and tell me what you think! Bye~**

**(Draco's Pov)**

"I totally agree! I mean what kind of person does that?!" Harry laughed as we got off the train.

"Well, _him_, for that matter!" I said. "I don't understand why he's even an auror!" I laughed at yet another pointless conversation about some dimwit we'd been discussing about in the ministry.

Harry and I have really got along quite well now. _Harry. _I can't even remember when we had gotten on a first name basis. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me one bit. We started working together in the ministry not long ago. I had some business with my company _Malfoy Enterprises_ that I needed to discuss with him and he welcomed me with open arms. I was uneasy at first but I realized that if he could move past our differences, I could too. I was a complete idiot making fun of him, Weasley, and Granger. He was one of my closest friends now, apart from Blaise and Theo, and nothing was going to ruin that.

We got off the train and walked out of the station when I bumped into Harry as he suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Wow." He said. I looked up to see what he was staring at and 'wow' was right. There it stood magnificently and proud; Hogwarts.

"It never seems to disappoint me" I said overwhelmed.

A few months ago, Harry and I had both gotten letters that said we had gotten the honor of representing our houses along with four other alumni from our houses in a hunt to find the lost treasure of Hogwarts. I was puzzled at first when reading it. So was Harry. We didn't fully understand why they would pull us out of our careers to play in some stupid treasure hunt. To be honest however, I was getting quite bored of my current life as it is. Yes, I was a billionaire, was one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the wizarding world, had millions of girls swooning over me by day, had three close friends to truly rely on, and not to mention, I was a bloody _Malfoy _for crying out loud, but I never seemed to really get that 'wow' factor in my life. Therefore, I felt it would be a nice change to be a part of the silly game.

As Harry and I sat waiting, he started rambling about how he was "exceedingly energized"(as he put it) to see Granger, Weasley, and the Weaslette (they had gotten letters as well). It never fails to amaze me how well the three (well, four, counting weaslette) best friends maintain such a close relationship with one another without even meeting with each other during this past year. Harry had moved and therefore was not in touch with them and was too far away and busy with work to visit them. As a result, one could imagine the pain of standing next to someone about to piss their pants waiting for his friends to arrive.

I always wondered how all three of their lives turned out in these past 4 years. After the war, I had definitely changed. My morals, my business, and the people who I cared most about were the most important things in my life. So I was well out of my usual demeanor to hope and think that they had become dreadfully unsuccessful after Hogwarts and I was the only one to actually achieve something in life, but that wasn't me anymore. However, I _was _really intrigued at what their lives might be as of now.

It seemed like ages before a cab pulled up and out popped the ever so gracious, Ginny Weasley.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! OH MY FREAKING GODS! HARRY IT'S YOU!"

She jumped out of her cab, dragged her things by the sidewalk and pounced on Harry like a clingy little gorilla.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? I HEARD MALFOY'S WORKING WITH YOU NOW? HOW'S THAT LIKE? OH GOD. I'VE MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE US AGAIN HARRY POTTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry, now with an excited Weasley on top of him and a goofy smile spread across his face said, "I'VE MISSED YOU TOO GINNY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! And as for Malfoy, his name is 'Draco', he's a great guy and a better friend to me over the past couple of months, and he's standing right behind me."

I really loved that guy.

"Draco, this is _Ginny_. Ginny, this is _Draco_." He emphasized our first names.

I stepped out from behind Harry when _Ginny _looked me up and down and grinned. Did she approve?

I took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman and said, "Draco Malfoy. And how may I do you service, Miss. Weasley?" I winked at her. Harry rolled his eyes.

She blushed a deep shade of pink and said, "You can start by carrying my bags to my room!" She and Harry both laughed.

"Ah, assertive. I like that in a woman", I smirked. I've always had a way with the ladies.

We proceeded up the stairs and into the alumni common room. The rooms were aligned in a semi circle by house, the kitchen (and bar) up against the back of the wall, and a large lounge area in the middle of the room. There were already some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws chatting up a conversation in the lounge. I was the only Slytherin so far and Ginny and Harry were the only Gryffindors. The two of them slumped down on one of the eight large sofas and started discussing about their plans for the holidays or something. I needed to take a shower and do a little reading. I'm not much of an introvert, but for some reason I felt like spending some time alone for a while, or until my fellow Slytherins showed up. I knew for a fact that Theo and Blaise got letters but I was still wondering who could have gotten the fourth.

I took my shower, changed in one of the dressing rooms (they really went over the top for us), and sat back and relaxed on one of the four queen size beds. After about ten minutes I was finally acquainted with the fourth Slytherin.

"DRAAAKKKIIIIEEE POOO!"

Oh god no. Please don't be. UGH. PANSY. FREAKING. PARKINSON.

Dammit.


	2. Finally

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I went to Yosemite this week so I couldn't post anything :( But here's a chapter that I mustered up in about 10 minutes :P It's pretty short so. yea... I'll probably post the next chapter(a longer one) tonight or by tomorrow if I have time. Thanks! Enjoy ~**

* * *

"DRAKE! I MISSED YOU! I CALLED BUT YOU NEVER PICKED UP! I WAS SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!" She squealed. How vehemently I hated that squeal.

"Hey, Pans. Sorry I haven't returned any of your calls…... Was it 40? I don't really know. My voice machine stopped counting after 40." I raised my eyebrows. "And I've just….been busy.." "Anyway, get out of the room Pansy, I'm trying to read."

"OH, I'm so sorry! Was I disturbing you?"

"Obviously." As I said this, she quickly ran out the room. That girl annoys the hell out of me sometimes. But it's always good to have insurance. I smirked to myself.

"Ahh", I said while exhaling. This is the life.

After about 40 minutes, it was 6:00 in the evening, I was done with my book and I was starting to get bored. I needed to socialize. Where were Blaise and Theo? They would have arrived by now! I peeked through the gap of the door and saw something I couldn't believe. There sitting on the couch were Weasley and Parkinson smiling and flirting with each other. And on the opposite side were Theo and Blaise chatting up Weaslette and some other girl who sat with her back towards me. It was probably Granger. I wonder if she tamed that mane of hers. I mean, it looked pretty great from the back. She had a nice figure and was wearing a flirtatious white and floral sundress. I really needed to see this up close for myself.

I tried to go the safe way to the kitchen where Harry was standing.

"Hey, mate. What's up? What took you so long? Everyone's here already."

"I just wanted to spend some time alone. You know, catch up on some reading."

Harry put his hand to my forehead and looked at me skeptically. "You sure you're Draco Malfoy?"

I chuckled. "Of course I am, you dolt." "You know I love to read. And plus I wanted to get away from all that superficial stuff."

"Superficial stuff? Like what?"

"Never mind."

I looked around the room to see what the crowd of alumni was like. I found a couple of Ravenclaw hotties and one or two other people I knew. And then I saw her. Sitting upright, with squared shoulders, cross-legged, and her hands in her lap, was Hermione Granger.

I was truly mesmerized. She grew up quite well. She just kept radiating confidence, beauty, and wisdom. Her "mane", as I called it, was now a chestnut brown shade that cascaded down in layers to her back. The rosy cheeks on her smooth skin gleaming as she laughed the most adorable laugh I've ever heard. She was gorgeous. Breathtaking. I had to meet her.

I strode toward her, stretched, and sat down next to Blaise.

"Hey man. Where have you been?"

Blaise answered me and I just nodded. I didn't hear because I was really uninterested. The only thing I was focused on right now was _her. _

I was getting a little offended now as she didn't even glance at me. She was just laughing at something Theo said and then finally turned her head when our eyes locked.

* * *

**O.o I hope you liked that! Their eyes locked! YAY.**

**I know it's REALLY short. But I promise I'll update soon :)**


	3. Was it Getting Hot Out There?

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! Excuse all typose if any! Thanks! (And I apologize for it being not that long. I just have homework and what not, so I couldn't make time for it to be longer...) But Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**(Hermione's POV)**

I got out of bed this morning with a gigantic smile plastered on my face. After an entire year of waiting, I was finally going to meet one of my best friends in the entire world! I showered, put on a hint of make-up, strapped on one of my favorite sundresses that I had laid out the night before, zipped up my suitcase, clicked my white heels together, and I was out the door and on the train to Hogwarts!

On the way, I couldn't help myself from wondering what it must be like for Harry to be working with Draco Malfoy. According to the magazines and newspapers everywhere, I had gotten to know recently that the two have started working together. I've obviously gotten over my own prejudices, but I can't help thinking how Harry, his sworn mortal enemy, could have gotten or even _tried _to get along with him. However, according to the magazines (Yes, I keep up), Malfoy seemed to be much better of a person with the exception of him being somewhat of a narcissistic asshole nonetheless. I guess it does help that he's mildly attractive. Well, having 'mildly attractive' being the understatement of the _century._ He was bloody gorgeous! Yet, one can never truly tell based on pictures from the Prophet. Right?

Once I had gotten off the train, and up the familiar steps of Hogwarts, I was greeted by a smiling Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss. Granger! I'm so happy to see you!" "Everyone else has already arrived. To go up to your common room, go up these two flights and it's the third door to your right."

"Thank you for coming!" She yelled behind me as I walked up the flights of stairs.

When I stepped through the door I saw one of the most amazing common rooms at Hogwarts. Sitting in one corner of the room smiling brightly and laughing were Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Wait. They were talking with three others as well. I stepped closer and I couldn't believe it! Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson were laughing beside them! Both boys were well built and very handsome. As for Pansy, she turned out to look a lot let pug-like in the last year and more of a (dare I say it?) mature woman. After a few moments standing awkwardly in one place, I immediately caught Harry's attention. I ran to him, as did he and embraced him in the tightest hug possible. He was exactly the same as I last saw him: Ruffled hair, unbuttoned polo, light stubble, and a smug grin on his face.

I really loved this guy.

I turned my head and saw Theo and Blaise gaping at me like little kids at a candy store and Parkinson looking up at me with a small smile on her face. I just grinned at them, acknowledged Parkinson with a smile and a nod and sat myself between Ron and Ginny. After a while, Ron left to "discuss" something with Pansy on another sofa near us, leaving me and Ginny with the very entertaining Theo and Blaise while Harry went to get a drink. A few moments went by and I couldn't help but thinking where Malfoy was. According to Harry, he was in his room showering and reading a very engaging book. I laughed again at another one of Theo's jokes when I spotted a blonde come and sit next to Blaise in the corner of my eye.

I finally turned my head slightly and stared deeply into a mesmerizing pair of gray eyes. I let out a stuttered sigh and gave him a small smile. Were the pictures in the magazines right, or were the right?! Words were not enough to describe how attractive he looked. His 'messy' blonde hair fell perfectly across his forehead, his plain white v-neck was fitted to enhance his slightly tanned and well toned upper body. Utterly breathtaking he was. We kept our eyes locked on each other until Blaise let out a small cough.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Are you still with us?"

"I'm sorry. I was just… I… I just blank out like that sometimes!"

"Sure she does," said Malfoy with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Um…I have to go back inside to shower, unpack, and what not…um I'll see you guys later."

"Actually Hermione, I need to talk to you." She turned to the boys. "In private."

"Sure," I said.

We got into our rooms and I stared wide eyed for a moment of admiration. What a room it was. My thoughts were interrupted by a Ginny vigorously shaking my shoulder for attention.

"GAWD GIN, I was trying to admire this fine room we have!"

When I looked back at her she was smirking wildly.

"What?" I said.

All she said was, "MY, MY. Now was it getting hot out there, or was it just YOU AND MALFOY?"

I rolled my eyes.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :) Expect an update soon. Or hopefully before the end of this week.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I'm figuring out now that I'm getting way too caught up with school and all and can't find any time to write this fanfic that I REALLY want to finish. So this story is going to go on hiatus for a while. Pleeeasssee forgive me! Don't unfollow cause I know I'll be back! Don't you guys worry! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! It really means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
